Te vere en otra vida
by MikoKagami
Summary: Miku tenía un noviazgo maravilloso con Len... o eso creía. Es víctima de un engaño lo que provoca tomar una difícil decisión; Sin embargo el destino le dará una mala jugada a la "nueva vida" de la peliturquesa RESUBIDO. (anteriormente de mi otra cuenta BlossomTendoHatsune)
1. Chapter 1: Engaños

_**TE VERE EN OTRA VIDA**_

_**Holii Minna saan ~~**_

_**Aquí les traigo el primer cap. de mi primer Fanfic que hace 2 años empecé a subir**_

_**Espero que les agrade muchísimo y nos veremos (espero ~.~u) cada miércoles**_

_**Si no subí nada fue que ya morí con la tarea pero TODO SEA POR SALVAR EL SEMESTRE! (Aunque este primer cap. lo suba el domingo)**_

_**Tendré la esperanza de que las personitas que leían esta bonita historia vuelvan con sus hermosos reviews**_

_**Y si tu amiguito es la primera vez que lees este ff pues sin más…. Disfrutalo .**_

** CHAPTER 1: **

**Diálogos: **_-jajajajaj-_

**Pensamientos: **_"jajaja"_

**Acciones: **_*jajaja*_

**Nota de la autora: **_(__jajajja__)_

**NORMAL POV.**

Era un día como otros en la casa Vocaloid; Meiko estaba bebiendo sake, Kaito comia helado, Neru chateaba en su celular, Rin leia una revista de moda, Gakupo y Luka veian doramas en la TV, Teto en su laptop viendo baguettes _(no se me ocurrio otra cosa XDD)_, Gumi no se encontraba ni tampoco Len, y por ultimo estaba Miku planeando una sorpresa para su querido amado Len; asi es, Len y Miku salían desde hace ya 4 meses, aun asi ella le amaba mucho pero últimamente había estado distante aunque a pesar de estar con ella; Len tenia todavía sus costumbres de mujeriego. En realidad Miku se le había confesado pero jamas habían llegado nada mas allá de los besos y parte de la sorpresa era provocarlo.

Ya eran las 5 Pm y ni el rubio ni la peliverde habían aparecido, así que Miku le propuso a su "cuñada" que los fueran a buscar ya que iban a salir al cine.

Salieron de la casa enm rumbo aun esparcioso; sin embargo lindo apartamento que la idol y el chico habían adquirido para su, según Meiko, hogar de esposos. Esto no hacia mas que sonrojar a la pareja

De repente vieron el auto de Len estacionado frente al edificio. Ambas subieron y Miku saco la llave de emergencia de la maceta entrando cuidadosamente a la sala. No vieron a Len y empezaron a buscarlo pero de repente Rin escucho un ruido

-oye Miku- la llamo

-que pasa Rin?- le dijo en un susurro

-Ese baka* que estara haciendo?- inflo un poco las mejillas tratando de desifrar lo que ocurria

-jejeje no te preocupes a veces asi es el- sonrio al contestar

-jejeje ok bueno los espero en la sala- por alguna extraña razón la mas pequeña sabia que algo malo pasaría.

Rin se fue y dejo a Miku enfrente de la puerta entonces abrió lentamente la puerta y asomo la cabeza pero lo que vio la dejaría traumatizada.

_(Lemon time) _Len estaba con Gumi, empapados en una capa de sudor, desnudos, El pelirrubio embistiéndole y agarrando sus pechos masajeándolos bruscamente mientras que ella enredaba sus piernas en las caderas del chico, besándose tan salvajemente que de ambos escurría saliva de su boca.

Todo eso lo veía Miku pero como se había quedado en estado de shock cayó al piso pero sin dejar de ver esa horrible escena. Ambos amantes pararon de golpe y miraron a la verde-aqua, pero lo más despreciable de ambos es que sus rostros no mostraban pena o arrepentimiento… sino que mostraban odio y fastidio. Miku reacciono y empezó a reincorporarse para luego armarse de valor y soltar su último aliento

-*soltando algunas lagrimas*Len…. Porque lo hiciste… si yo te amaba c - creí qu-

-*con expresión socarrona* por dios Hatsune solo lo hice por lastima y gracia, creíste de verdad que te amaba, ja! solo me divertías con todas esas ridículas 'muestras de amor' por dios- haciendo énfasis en muestras de amor

-¡ERES UN MALDITO! SOLO TE APROVECHASTES DE MI Y ME TRATASTE COMO UN SIRVIENTE Y UNA ESTUPIDA!- grito ya histérica la chica

-error preciosa, tú fuiste la que se ofreció y ahora si no te importa puedes salir de aquí- había algo que no cabía en la actitud de el chico

- MALDITO! - arrojo un libro muy delgado bueno que a nadie dañaría a Len y salio corriendo echa un llanto

- será mejor que continuemos algún otro día querido Len; esa tonta va a alertar a alguien voy al baño-

- creo que tienes razón, además, mi hermana debe de estar ahí no quiero escuchar sus sermones y gritos ahora- dijo mientras se vestía.

Por el otro lado Rin vio a Miku llorando así que solo la persiguió hasta la entrada del edificio su _hermanito_ tenía que darle una buena explicación.

_"__ya nada importa, nada… pero ya no podre seguir viviendo con estos recuerdos tormentosos"_

_**Buaaaaa! Creo que fui malvada hasta la medula con Miku!...**_

_**Pero tranquilos que eso se ira arreglando :D**_

_**NOTA: para los que leyeron esta historia antes se habrán dado cuenta de que cambie unos diálogos o corregí los errores, pero solo serán unos leves cambios**_

_**Bueno si les gusto no se olviden añadirme a fav. autors o fav. Stories vale!?**_

_**Nos veremos el miércoles de esta semana**_

_**Bye bye~~**_

_Kagami Taiga's Kanojo_


	2. Chapter 2: Decisión

_**GOMENASAI¡ Por algunas cosas del destino (examen sorpresa) no pude subirlo el miércoles T.T; sin embargo… puede que adopte eso de dos días seguidos cada semana :D**_

_**Bueno ahora que subo esto les pregunto… quieren el plan anterior de que en cada capítulo tenga una imagen? La verdad es que no lo e decidido pero por sus reviews estaré al tanto ok? **_

_**Mikuylenlove: **__muchísimas gracias Mely – chan! Espero no decepcionarte ~.~, y por supuesto que terminare…aunque mi profe de mate me mutile lo subiré :D_

_**Midora: **__si lo se, pobre Miku D;… pero tranquila que pronto saldrá adelante. Gracias por seguirme!_

_**Sin más… comencemos!**_

**Diálogos: -aeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Chapter 2: Tomando una decisión difícil**_

**MIKU POV.**

No puedo creerlo… como es posible que ocurriera esto. Jamás me imagine esto… creí que Len me amaba y que siempre me seria fiel pero ahora…. No puedo tener estos recuerdos por mucho tiempo

No, no terminare mi vida, eso sería como desperdiciarla en algo que ni siquiera vale la pena; reharé mi vida aunque eso tenga como consecuencia abandonar a las mejores cosas y personas que ha pasado alrededor de mi existencia.

**NORMAL POV.**

Miku regreso a la casa Vocaloid donde todos esperaban a las 4 personas que faltaban pero ellos solo la observaban.

-Miku que…. Paso?-pronuncio un peli-azul

-…- Miku solo se mantenía en silencio cabizbaja parada al frente de la puerta

- Miku que sucede- dijo Luka quien lentamente se acercaba a Miku pero al levantar su rostro lo tenía pálido y lleno de lágrimas

-no te preocupes Luka-chan e...estoy bien solo que…. no siento ánimos- dijo tratando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro

-cómo vas a estar bien estas en un mar de lágrimas!?- exclamo Meiko quien no se explicaba el comportamiento de la chica

-Tu sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-pronuncio Teto quien tenía un tono de preocupación y tristeza al borde del llanto

-solo… q...quiero estar sola unos momentos no se p...preocupen les diré muy pronto-y con esto la chica de las 2 coletas finalizo la charla y subió a su cuarto para arrodillarse y consolarse a sí misma.

**POR EL EDIFICIO TRAICIONEROS **_(XP)_

**RIN POV.**

PERO QUE DEMONIOS HA PASADO!

Primero Miku se va llorando y luego voy a la habitación y encuentro a Len y Gumi semidesnudos AARRRRGGGG! Pero nadie se salva de mí.

-LEN QUE ESTUPIDEZ HAS HECHO?!-grite irritada

-solo lo que desee hacer- contesto el insensato de mi gemelo

-cómo pudiste acostarte con una de las mejores amigas de tu novia, y tu maldita zo$%°7 desquiciada como traicionaste a tu mejor amiga… CASI UNA HERMANA!-estaba en llamas

-DEACUERDO SABES QUE!? MIKU ABURRIA CON TODAS SUS ESTUPIDECES DEL AMOR Y DEMAS CURSILERIAS POR ESO YO Y LEN ESTAMOS JUNTOS ASI QUE YA CALLATE RUBITA!- dijo la maldita de Gumi

-…..- el mujeriego de mi hermano no decía nada solo se quedaba viendo el piso pero no le tome mucha importancia

-bien hagan sus porquerías ustedes jamás sabrán lo que es querer a alguien de verdad y les sugiero que no se paseen más en casa, me daría vergüenza a mí y a los demás que nos relacionen con un par de hipócritas como ustedes *escupida de repugnancia hacia el suelo*-esa fue mi última palabra; jamás los creí capaces de hacer tal atrocidad.

Cuando regrese a casa tenía la esperanza de que Miku estuviera ahí; entre a la casa con desdén; en efecto… estaba.

Cuando entre vi a los chicos amontonados al final de las escaleras observando la habitación de Miku

-*suspiro*"_supongo que Miku no les dijo nada no la culpo"-_subí las escaleras para hacerles una señal de que vinieran conmigo, le aligeraría la carga de su pena.

**GUMI POV.**

Después de que la r_ubita_ se fuera Len se quedó callado por mucho tiempo desde que nos encontramos con aquella… "_acaso se estará arrepintiendo?" _Era lo único que pasaba por mi mente hasta que el hablo.

-Iré a dar una vuelta-

-e...esta bien no tardes-respondí

Nunca había estado tan raro y otra vez ese pensamiento inundo mi mente, me arrastre hasta la cama y me zambullí en ella quedándome dormida.

**NORMAL POV.**

Era ya de madrugada, todos ya estaban dormidos excepto la verde-aqua quien aún se encontraba arrodillada pero con los brazos y cabeza en la cama; había meditado bien lo que haría y después de tanto pensarlo se levantó y susurro

-si no lo hago terminare consumida por esto…-

"_ya he tomado la decisión aunque tenga que sacrificar lo bueno que he vivido será mejor para mí y tal vez para los demás, hasta nunca Miku Hatsune tu existencia ha terminado"_

_**Nee pues eso es todo por ahora, espero verlos mañana **___

_**Matta nee~**_

_Kagami Taiga's kanojo_


	3. Chapter 3: Adios, Hatsune Miku

**Holii a todos mis lectores!**

**Como dije… subo hoy (domingo) el siguiente capítulo de esta serie tan dramática**

**Pues nada que reportar, más que recordarles lo de las imágenes:**

_Anteriormente escribí si querían que subiera por cada chapter un dibujo/imagen que saliera como la "portada" de este._

**Mikuylenlove: **_X3 sip, mi intención era que creyeran que se suicidaría jeje. Gracias por seguirme y darme el apoyo moral (XD) que necesitare para continuar. Espero ver tus reviews muy prontito ;)_

**Entonces lo que me queda es esperar sus reviews… sim más empecemos :D**

**Diálogos: -laeiou-**

**Pensamientos: "aeiou"**

**Acciones:*aeiou***

**N/A: (aeiou)**

_**Chapter 3: despidiéndome de mi identidad**_

**LEN POV.**

Camine unas cuadras del departamento hasta llegar a un parque, me senté en una de las bancas y observe el cielo; -"_porque me siento así en verdad la habré…. No, no es posible que haya sentido afecto por ella… siempre será la misma rutina: conocer, cortejar, unos días jugando con ellas y después el adiós; pero no me sentí con cara para enfrentar a mi hermana, tal vez me sugestioné un poco"- _de todos modos me sentía confuso al haber visto a Miku llorar; estaba normal pero no sé qué paso después.

Me levante de ahí, cuando pasaba observe a una pareja besándose y en ese instante sentí un vacío y depresión inmensos que jamás había sentido. Llegué al apartamento, vi a Gumi dormida, solo hice una mueca de molestia y dormí en el sofá de la sala de estar; *bostezo*

-creo que se ha terminado esto… Gumi *suspiro*- después de haber dicho esto dormí profundamente; no sabia con exactitud lo que pasaba pero dejaría de estar con mujeres por un tiempo.

**RIN POV.**

Después de haber contado todo lo que sucedió con Miku y lo que presencie de Len y Gumi ellos se veían muy molestos y decepcionados por ese suceso.

-pobre Miku… no me imagino como debe de estar sufriendo- comento Luka rompiendo el silencio que había en el cuarto

-ahora entiendo porque se veía de esa manera- dijo Teto con un tono muy bajo de voz

-AHH PERO ESTO NO SE QUEDARA ASI!-exclamo Meiko y Kaito al mismo tiempo

-TIENEN RAZON!- dijimos los demás, incluyéndome

-oigan no creen que primero deberíamos ver a Miku-propuso Neru, todos asentimos y nos dirigimos al segundo piso…

Era un momento decisivo: escoger la persona que entraría y hablara con Miku

-umm bueno que tal si lo hacemos con un piedra papel o tijera- susurro Teto

- No crees que es algo infantil? – susurro Gakupo el cual fue callado inmediatamente por Luka

Entonces empezó la jugada

-1...2...3... Piedra papel o tijera-dijimos todos al unisonido; de 7 perdieron 2

-"ufff que bueno que no perdí jeje"-

-bien Neru, Kaito comiencen-inicio la jugada Meiko

-1…2…3… piedra papel o tijera- dijeron los perdedores

-jejeje supongo que gane, lo siento Kaito- limito a decir Neru en un tono un poco burlón

- ya abre Kaito- le dije dándole un empujo hacia la puerta.

Trago duro, suspiro por mi empujoncito y abrió la puerta que, para suerte de todos, no tenía seguro. Camine hacia la cama y sacudí el bulto que se formaba, pero…

-MIKU NO ESTA!- alarme a los demás, buscamos en su habitación ya que jamás salió de esta y entonces abrí la ventana para observar que había una cuerda hecha de sabanas amarradas primero al balcón y segundo a un árbol al lado de este. Pero antes de que yo hablara hubo otra alarma por parte de Luka.

-CHICOS! SU ARMARIO ESTA VACIO, ADEMAS SU ROPA ESTA DESGARRADA!-todos volteamos y en efecto no había mas que su ropa pero ya rota.

-también hay una cuerda hecha con sus sabanas en la ventana-dije inquietada

-y no esta su dinero de ahorros- exclamo Neru

-¿?- "_como es que Neru sabe eso"_

- jeje tal vez tomaba algunos prestamos de vez en cuando-se excuso, no le tomamos mucha importancia ya que lo mas valioso de ahí no se encontraba

-oigan vengan acá todos-grito Gakupo –encontré una carta para todos-

-ok bueno dice… … …

**Miku POV.**

_**FLASHBACK**_

-estoy lista… solo llevare algunas chaquetas para el frio, mis ahorros y zapatos; si llevo ropa tal vez me reconozcan tengo que cambiar totalmente-

Preparaba mis cosas para irme de la casa. Esa era mi decisión definitiva; Comenzaría desde cero, tendría que desaparecer por lo menos como Miku de ahí. Destruí todos mis documentos que testificaran mi existencia, tome todas las fotos que había de mí acompañada con los chicos dejando solamente sus rostros y el mio lo había cortado y quemado, todo estaba listo solo faltaba algo… mi despedida:

Tome una hoja de papel y empecé a escribir:

_Hola chicos_

_Solo quiero agradecerles por todos los momentos de alegría que me dieron_

_Los recuerdos que tuve jeje como Meiko cuando me emborracho con sake,_

_O Kaito cuando vaciamos esa heladería mmm deliciosos helados por cierto, Neru y Teto_

_Mostrándome el mundo tecnológico, o cuando fuimos a ese huerto de naranjos recuerdas Rin-chan_

_Jeje casi dejas en ruinas el huerto les agradezco demasiado por todo_

_Jamás los olvidare… es una promesa que quedara conmigo mientras viva_

_No se preocupen por mí, comenzare de nuevo_

_No me olviden chicos_

_Son lo mejor del mundo_

_Los quiere Miku._

Al terminar una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla dejando así una marca de mí. Enseguida tome mis cosas y salí de la casa por mi ventana así alejándome de lo que una vez fue mi hogar

-adiós chicos, cuídense * agitando la mano como despedida*- después de decir eso corrí alejándome del lugar

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**NORMAL POV.**

Al terminar de leer todos los vocaloids soltaron lagrimas de amargura y tristeza algunos rompiendo en llanto y los otros tratando de ser fuertes ya que sabían que su querida Miku jamás volvería.

"_comenzare de nuevo no me rendiré ustedes tampoco se rindan, mis queridos amigos"_

**Ahhhh! Por fin el traidor de Len – kun se hace presente *saca una minigun* lo estare vigilando…**

**Gracias por leerme y les espero en la siguiente: ya sean usuarios o anonymus XD**

**Matta nee~~**

_Kagami Taiga's Kanojo_


End file.
